Royal Academy
by ReaderFreak
Summary: later on, the rating goes up. Anime characters are Royaly goes to this Academy and also a girl joins the fun. Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. just my ideas and the plot. Please rr My first Mega crossover!
1. Default Chapter

Reader freak: (meek tone) hello readers! I hope you enjoy this story. My first Mega crossover! So, without further a do, Ichi will you do the disclaimer? Ichi: hikari does not own Inuyasha, Yugioh, Yuyuhakusho, Etc. the only thing she owns is this story and her ideas. Reader freak: thank you, Ichi! Without further a do, enjoy the story!

Prologue

The world is a different place. All the royal families from different animes go to an academy where only princes and princesses attend to. Each anime has it's own world. There is one kingdom once before. The name was Kingdom of Light. It was sixteen years ago, this kingdom was a beautiful place. All the people who live there was happy and peaceful. The royal family was so kind to the people, they love them very much. The people love them back. It was July 31st, the day the royal family bared a baby girl. The people celebrated for their first child. Until one day, the kingdom was in darkness. The evil king heard that the royal family from the Kingdom of Light had a child. He got mad. So, he calls his troops and marching to the kingdom. One of the servants heard that the evil king was coming. The servant went to the good king and queen informs them that "He's coming". The king went to his troops. The day has come to the Kingdom of Light and Kingdom of Darkness goes to war. The Kingdom of Light was failing to defeat the army of darkness. The good king would not give up. He went back to the castle and talking to the queen. "We need to find a place for our child to be safe from harms way." Said the king. "But how?" the queen asked. And so, the King and Queen went to see their friend the wizard, see was he says. "Your majesties, I only tell you this. I know a student on the planet earth who knows protection. I believe we can take the child to him. She will be in good hands. Trust me." Said the wizard. And so, the both of them agree to this. They want best for their child. The wizard made a spell to make a portal. And simply said "don't worry about her, she will do fine in life." And then, a young man steps out of the portal. He has brown hair, gray eyes, wearing baggy black pants, white t-shirt, with white tennis shoes. "What is it, Master?" said the young man. "I want you to take in this child, Moshi" said the wizard. "Are you sure, your majesties?" said Moshi. "Yes, I want best for my daughter." Said the king. And then the idea hit him. "Merlin, I want the war to end, by using the "last resort". Said the king. "Are you sure, your majesty?" Merlin asks the king. "I have no choice. I must do it, for my family." "If your going, I will stay at the end, my love." And then the king took out a medal. On the medal has a emblem of a heart with a ribbon on it. "Thank you and please take good care our child, Moshi" Said the king. "I will." Said Moshi. Moshi went back to the portal and then the portal disappears. The King, the queen, and Merlin went outside and see the battle is still on. The trio was saying some magic words. The people were hearing the magic words from them, once you know it; the people join the King, the queen, and Merlin. The army of darkness was almost gone, until a huge light cover the whole planet and then the planet was gone. The war of Light and Darkness ended.

(Meanwhile at the planet Earth)

Moshi lives in temple were only nature was around. "So, your name is Hikari? That's a nice name for you. But, I must protect your name. I, Moshi, will take care of this child from the darkness. From now on, I will call you Rebecca." The little baby giggles from the name. "So, you like it? That's your name." Said Moshi with a smile. So, after sixteen years of rise the child, now the fun will begin.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime in this story.

Chapter 1

Moshi: Rebecca! Have a good day at school! A girl who has nice pink hair, lovely baby blue eyes, wearing a pink sailor uniform with pink skater shoes. Rebecca: (meek tone) okay, sensei! Bye! As Rebecca left for school, went on the bus and waiting to get there. Rebecca is a shy girl. She is very quiet. But, very kind hearted person, who is sensitive. As the bus stop in the front of the school, she gets out of the bus. She walks to her class and waiting for the bell. The bell rang and class has begun. Rebecca is a smart girl. She gets good grades on her report card. The day went by, class to class. It was an average day. After school, she got on the bus and went home. After school, she always train with her sensei, Moshi, everyday. She enjoys it. Also she likes to do archery. Training and doing archery was her favorite. Until she came to the temple, she sees master Moshi seeing the cherry blossom blooms. Rebecca: (meek tone) sensei? Moshi: (turns around and sees her) hi Rebecca. How was school? Rebecca: (smiles/meek tone) it was good. How was your day? Moshi: (smiles back) it was good too. Both of them went inside and drink some tea. Rebecca just finishes her homework and be able to train with Moshi. After three hours worth of training, Moshi and Rebecca went back inside, took showers, and went to bed.

The next day was Saturday and enjoying one day of relaxation. Moshi and Rebecca were drinking tea and talking for a while. Moshi: Rebecca? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes? Moshi: I could I explain this? I want to tell you something. Rebecca: (meek tone) what is it, sensei? Moshi: well, Rebecca you are a real princess. Rebecca was sitting there and looks at him if he was crazy or something. Rebecca: (meek tone) I'm a what? Moshi: a princess. A long time ago your parents were a king and a queen. They were a lovely couple and love the people of their kingdom very much. But, you're parents and my master sacrifice from the war they were fighting. That was sixteen years ago. And your real name is Hikari. Rebecca was silent for a moment and then asks him: what kind of people were they? Moshi: (smiles) you're parents were cool, nice, and very strong. After a long time of talking, Rebecca and Moshi sense something. Moshi: you feel that, Rebecca? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes, sensei. And then three demons came out of the forest. Demon1: well now, what do we got here? Two humans. Demon2: I want to eat them! Demon3: save some for me! As the three demons approaches to them, Moshi and Rebecca doing their fighting stance. Until they see three people behind the demons. Joey: hey! Ugly! Demon1: great! It's the knights! Demon2: with that girl too! Ichi: (smirks) lovely, they know us. Inuyasha: shut up and let's fight! It was a three on three matches. Joey was fights Demon1 and simply knocks him out with one punch. Inuyasha just slice Demon2 with his sword. Ichi was having a difficult time with demon3, so Rebecca steps in and helps her. Ichi and Rebecca punch the demon together and get K.O. Ichi: long time no see, hikari. Rebecca: (meek tone) yeah. I'm glad your back, Ichi. Both of them push up their bangs and reveal the M. Tiara. Ichi: hello Moshi. Moshi: hi, Ichi. As everyone was getting to know each other, Ichi and her friends have something to tell them. Ichi: so, what do you think? Moshi: hmm…I don't know. Rebecca, it's up to you. Rebecca was thinking about it. Then smiles and said: I will go to the Royal Academy! Everyone smiles at the sixteen year old girl, helping packing her things, and was ready to go. Moshi give Rebecca the medal he had from her father. Moshi: he said he was you to have it, for good luck. Rebecca looks at her sensei and smiles. Rebecca: (meek tone) I'm going to miss you. Will you able to write back? Or call? Moshi: (smiles) of course. (Looks at the trio) please keep an eye on her, ok? All: (nods) Rebecca hugs Moshi and waves good bye, enters the portal. Now her destiny is waiting for her.

(end of chapter)

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) so, what did you think? please feel free to send me ideas. please reveiw!


	3. Chapter 2

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) so far no reviews. (sighs/meek tone) oh well. Any who, on with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from animes/books/cartoons/mangas/movies! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

As soon as everyone got out of the portal, there was a carriage waiting for them. A man around his fifties was waiting and then looks at the four of them. Horseman: Sir Inuyasha, Sir Joseph, Madam Ichi, welcome back. I believe this is her highness? Ichi: yes, Charles. Her highness, Princess Hikari. The Horseman was surprise by the name and looks at Rebecca. Charles: bless my soul! You are the last heir from the Light Kingdom! Rebecca: (meek tone) yes sir. I am. Just today Moshi sensei told me that I am a princess. Charles: well, it looks like Moshi rise you right. You're very a polite young lady that I might add. For now, let's go and meet the headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Ichi: Ms. Faragonda? I think she was from the Winx Club world. Charles: (smiles) that's true. But she volunteers to be the headmistress in the academy as well. (Looks at a pocket watch) oh! Look at the time! We must hurry! I promise Ms. Faragonda to meet you before the ceremony begins. And so, as everyone went into the carriage and Charles went the driver's booth/seat and riding away. Rebecca never had been on a carriage before, so this is her first time. She was admiring the scenery while Ichi, Inuyasha, and Joey were talking.

(Meanwhile at the academy)

All the Princes and Princesses were arriving the entrance of the academy. One by one, entering the academy with their guards and protectors as they walk in. the academy was huge! It was so huge, it's bigger then Alfea from the world of Winx club. A mile away, Charles reminds the four of them they are almost there. Ichi: (realize something) oh no! Rebecca: (meek tone) what's wrong, Ichi? Ichi: I forgot the dress you suppose to wear! Charles: Hey Ichi! You can hear me? Ichi: loud and clear, Charles. Charles: look inside the box right beside the door. Ichi look inside the box and there's was a lovely Victorian style dress. Ichi: (smiles) thank you, Charles! You are the best! Charles: you're welcome! Hurry! We are almost there! Inuyasha and Joey close their eyes while Rebecca changes. After ten minutes later, they arrive at last. Charles stops the carriage, jumps down and opens the door. Ichi came out first. Then Inuyasha and Joey came down and held out their hands out. Rebecca gently grabs both of their hands and the boys were helping her out of the carriage. Rebecca looks so lovely in the white dress; her pink hair was down with a white flower on her hair, wearing white high heels. Voice: Joey! Voice2: Inuyasha! All of them turn around and sees two people. Joey: hey Yugi. Inuyasha: hi Miroku. Yugi: Joey where were you? Me and Yami were worry about you when Ichi said that she needs your help. Miroku: me too, Inuyasha. Her highness, Princess Kagome was worry also. Joey: (sheepishly/ scratches back of head) sorry, Ichi really needed our help. Inuyasha: what he said. Yugi and Miroku looks behind Joey and Inuyasha, sees Rebecca talking to Ichi. Yugi: who isshe? Joey: who? (Turns around) her? Oh! Her name is… Joey was about to tell Rebecca's name, but Miroku walks up to her and bows. Miroku: oh fair lady. What is your name? Rebecca blush alittle andwas about to answer, until Ichi speaks in. Ichi: (glares) no. now excuse us. We are meeting headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Ichi left while Rebecca was following her and then turns around. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles) it's nice meeting you boys, maybe I can meet you again. Well, see you later. Rebecca went inside and catching up with Ichi.

After the two girls left, the boys heard two voices. Voice: Sir Joey and Sir Yugi, who was that? Voice2: yeah, who is she? The boys turn around and see Yami and Kagome wearing their royalty clothes. Joey: oh! Your majesties! I hope me and Sir Inuyasha did not worry the both of you. Kagome: not at all. Yami: I knew Ichi needed help and all. But who is she? Inuyasha: her name is… Again, another person who interrupted and this time it was the announcement speaker. It was the voice from their headmistress, Ms. Faragonda. Ms.Faragonda: hello students! Welcome back to another school year! Now you remember the routine. Grab your school supplies and classes starts on Monday! That's all the time I got. Have a nice day! Yami: we better go to the assembly. Kagome: I agree. Both: let's go! All of them went inside and went straight to the assembly.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from animes/books/cartoons/mangas/movies! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

Ichi and Rebecca were walking in the halls and went to two huge doors. Ichi knocks. Voice: who is it? Ichi: it's Ichi. I brought her highness with me. The two doors open by themselves and the two girls went inside. Inside was big. Book cases everywhere and a huge window right behind a desk. A lady was standing front of the huge window and looking outside. Ichi: (bows) Ms. Faragonda, her highness is here. The lady turns around and sees the two girls. She had white hair which is kind of puffy. I believe her eyes maybe black or brown. She's wearing glasses also wearing purple dress with a blue vest over the dress. Ms. Faragonda: hello Princess Hikari. Rebecca: (meek tone/curtsy) Please to meet you, Ms. Faragonda. Ms. Faragonda: Welcome to Royal Academy. This is a safe place. Don't worry; just leave it to me and your protectors. There was a knock on the door and the door opens by it self. Their was a girl who has brown hair with green highlights. Her eyes were purple and bluish. She was wearing white shirt, black baggy pants, and blue shoes. All: Lumina! Lumina run up to Rebecca and hug her. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles/hugs back) I miss you so much! Lumina: I miss you too! After the little reunion, Ms. Faragonda was talking to Lumina and Ichi. Ichi: Yes. I won't fail you. Lumina: me too! Ms. Faragonda smiles and said: thank you and now you are Princess's protectors. Both: thank you. Ms. Faragonda. Ms. Faragonda: now, I that is time for lunch. Ichi: (looks at clock) yeah. It is noon. Ms. Faragonda: well, it's been a pleasure to meet you, Princess Hikari. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles) me too, Ms. Faragonda. And so, the girls left and went to the garden.

(Meanwhile, at the garden)

The Princes and Princesses were at the garden, eating lunch under the tables with umbrellas in the middle of the tables. Rebecca, Ichi, Lumina went to a table, sit down, and was talking. Rebecca: (meek tone) so Lumina how long have you been here? Lumina: well, I have been here for two days. I'm glad you're here. Ichi: (smiles) same here. After while, a servant came up to the girls and pass out the menus. Servant: what are your orders, ladies? Rebecca: (meek tone) I'll have clam chowder with biscuits. Lumina: me too. Ichi: same here. Servant: drinks? Rebecca: Sprite. Lumina: 7up Ichi: cherry coke. The servant got their orders and left. While the girls wait for their order. Joey, Yugi, Inuyasha, and Miroku went up to them. Joey: hello ladies! Rebecca: hello sir Joey. Lumina&Ichi: what do you want? Joey: I just want to say hello to her highness. Miroku: (bows) oh fair lady. Please what is you name? Rebecca: My name is Hikari. But you can call me Rebecca. Yugi and Miroku was standing there and looking at each other. Yugi: did you say your name was Hikari? Rebecca: yes. Voice: so it is true. Everyone turn around and see…

(End of chapter)

Reader Freak: (meek tone) Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I have to do this. I hope you readers liked the chapter! Again, please send me what you think and please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Reader Freak: (meek tone) thank you for the tip, Anmar Ranma! Yeah, I have been having a habit doing that. You know the spacing. Any who, I hope I did this chapter little better. On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't know the anime/ book/ cartoon/ manga/ movie/ video game characters in this story! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 4

Everyone turn around and see Yami. Joey: oh! Your majesty! I would like you to meet… Yami held up his hand and made Joey silent for a while. Yami looks at Rebecca with a smile. Yami: (bows) I'm Yami, pharaoh of the yu gi oh world. Please to meet you, Princess Hikari. Rebecca: (meek tone/blushing) y-yes. Please to meet you too. Yami: I'm glad that we have met. You already know Sir Joseph. Rebecca: (smiles/meek tone) yes. I just met him today. He is very nice and sweet. Yami: yes. he is. I want you to meet my other friend Sir Yugi. Yugi: (bows) it's an honor to meet you. Rebecca: (smiles/meek tone) yes. Please to meet you too. Voice: and you already know Sir Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Princess Kagome. Everyone turn around again and this time it's Kagome. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles) oh! Yes. Sir Inuyasha is very kind. Kagome: hello. I'm Princess Kagome, Princess of Inuyasha world. And this is Sir Miroku. Miroku: (bows) finally fair lady. Now I know your. I want to ask you. If you could… All: (yells) NO! Rebecca was confused by that part. Ichi: (whispers to Rebecca) I must warn you. Miroku is a very nice person and all. But, he is a pervert. Oh, one more thing, don't let him grope you. Rebecca: (whispers back) ok. After that, everyone finishes their lunches and was walking around in the garden. It was a beautiful day. The sky was blue with white clouds; the grass was lush with flowers everywhere. The garden was peace and quiet. But, the silent was broken by two teenage boys.

Yami looks at the two teenage boys and recognize them both.Yami: Sir Yusuke! Sir Kuwabara! The boys stop their rambles and were looking at Yami. The boys smile and was walking up to them. Yusuke: what brings you here, your majesty? Kuwabara: hello Pharaoh Yami and Princess Kagome. Both: hello Sir Kuwabara. Yusuke: hello Ichi. I'm still waiting for a rematch. Ichi: (smirks) me too. But not now, I'm a protector to this little missy. Right Lumina? Lumina: right! Yusuke: (sees Rebecca) oh! Your highness! I did not see you! Kuwabara: yeah me too! Both: (bows) please forgive us! Rebecca: (smiles/meek tone) that's ok. Both of you were talking to Pharaoh Yami and Princess Kagome and did not notice me. Yusuke: I'm Sir Yusuke. Kuwabara: I'm Sir Kuwabara. Both: we are from the Yu Yu Hakusho world.

After they introduce them selves, everyone was sitting on the grass, looking at the scenery. Until, Rebecca remembers something. Rebecca: (meek tone) oh no! Ichi: what's wrong, hikari? Rebecca: (meek tone) I forgot to go to the assembly! Everyone simply smiles at her and Yami said: don't worry. All of us tell you about it. Rebecca was surprise that Yami was so kind. Yami: the assembly was about the rules of the academy. Rebecca: (meek tone) what kind of rules? Kagome: well, you can't leave the academy during the week. The only time you the leave the academy is in the weekends or vacations. Also the academy of dark is not allowed here, unless the headmistress or headmaster is/are having an important meeting with their headmaster or headmistress. Rebecca: (meek tone) the academy of dark? Yusuke: that's the place where all the people want to train dark magic, doing summoning, etc. Kagome: any who, freshman must get their supplies tomorrow. That's you? Huh Hikari? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes. But where do you get the supplies? Yami: outside the academy. There's a city right next to us. But, you must get your classes in the morning and then get your supplies.

Everyone was explaining to Rebecca about the rules and the customs. While everyone was done with the rules and the customs, they see two figures coming their way. Yusuke and Kuwabara see this and recognize the two figures. Yusuke: well well its pacifier boy. Koenma: (teen form) shut up Sir Yusuke! Yami: what brings you here? Koenma: well I heard you guys met the last heir. Where is he? Ichi: (ahem) it's a she. You imbecile. Koenma looks at Rebecca. Koenma: oh! I'm sorry! I guess I've heard it wrong. I'm Prince Koenma, from the Yu Yu Hakusho world.

Rebecca: (blushing little/smiles/meek tone) it's okay. Lumina: where are the others? After Lumina said that, four more boys came. Lumina: oh. Koenma: you have already met Sir Yusuke and Sir Kuwabara. Now I want you to meet Jin, Touya, Kurama, and Hiei. Please say hi. Touya: hi. Jin: hello lass! Kurama: it's an honor to meet you. Hiei: hn. Rebecca: (meek tone/blushing even more) yes. Please to meet you all. Everyone was getting to know each other. Rebecca was having a blast. After having fun, it was time to go inside the academy. In this academy, everyone has their own room. But share it with their protectors of course. Rebecca, Lumina, and Ichi went to their room. Ichi unlocked the door and went inside.

Inside was awesome. The room has a living room, bathroom, and three bedrooms. Ichi's room was blue and black. All of her things are black and blue; Ichi has a picture of Yami Bakura on her desk. Lumina's room was green and baby blue. Also her things are green and baby blue; Lumina have a picture on her desk, but this time it's Trey Ainu. Rebecca went to her room. She just stands there. Her room is pink, red, and white. All of her things were the same color as her room. Everyone put their things away and went to the dining room.

All the royalty were at the dining room. The dining room was like a restaurant. All the tables were scatter a cross the room. I tell you this, the dining was so big, and it's bigger than the dining room from Hogwarts! Rebecca, Lumina, and Ichi just enter the dining room and a servant came up to them and said: please which table are you? Ichi: the light table. The servant was surprise and then said: yes! Of course! Right this way! The girls follow the servant and went to their table and sat down. The girls told their orders and the servant left. Rebecca was sitting there and admiring the dining room. Everything was beautiful! It looked like a fancy place or something. The servant came back , put their orders on the table and left. After they ate dinner, they went to their rooms and went to bed. Tomorrow Ichi andLuminahave to help Rebecca to getthe right supplies.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't know the anime/ book/ cartoon/ manga/ movie/ video game characters in this story! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5

Ichi was sleeping. She doesn't' want to wake up. She's having a nice dream. when she woke up by herself, she looks at the clock. It's 10:55am. Ichi went back to sleep, but she woke up again and realize that's the real time! Ichi screams and went out of her room and wakes up Lumina and Rebecca. Ichi: everyone! Wake up! We are going to be late! Lumina and Rebecca got out of their rooms and sees Ichi. Lumina: what's wrong? Ichi: Hello! Today is the classes and the supplies! Both of them screams went back to their rooms. Rebecca put on her pink sailor uniform with her pink skater shoes and the white scarf. Lumina put on her white shirt, baggy black pants, and blue shoes. Ichi puts on her black tank top, black leather pants, and black boots. The girls run to the place where to get the classes. Once they got there and met a teacher, who was sitting down. Rebecca: (meek tone) excuse me? miss? The teacher looks up and then said: you are here to get your classes? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes ma'am. Teacher: I'm sorry. You are the last one to get these classes. Please don't be mad at me. You only got these three classes.

Rebecca remembers the rules say that you only have to take three classes and have to continue them for their fifth year. (In this school you only go through five years instead of four years. The freshmen must be sixteen in order to attend this academy.) Rebecca looks at the paper with her classes. She simply smiles. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles) actually, I really like two of the classes. The third class I don't mind. When does the bus leave? Teacher: in 10 minutes. Rebecca: (meek tone) thank you, ma'am for the help. Have a nice day! The girls run to outside and there's a bus. They got there just in time. The bus drove to the city and that's where they get Rebecca's supplies. 25 minutes later, the bus got to the city. The city was huge. Rebecca, Lumina, and Ichi got out of the bus and looking around in the city. Rebecca was looking at the list of things. Rebecca: (meek tone) let's got to the spell book store. Both: (nods) the girls went to the book store and enter it. Ichi open the door and hears a bell rings. Rebecca walks up to the counter and asks the book keeper. He was very old, but looks like somebody's grandfather. He looks like he has a kind heart. Rebecca: (meek tone) excuse me? Sir?

The book keeper turns around and sees her. Book keeper: what kind of book are you looking for? Rebecca: (looks at the paper/meek tone) 'How to heal' vol.1 the book keeper was looking for it and picks up a book. Book keeper: here you go. You know, you don't see two many healers these days. Ichi: how come? Book keeper: well, because there's advance medical around here. Well, here your book! Rebecca paid the man and left the book store. The girls were walking around and Ichi was asking Rebecca something. Ichi: hikari? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes? Ichi: I forgot to ask you this. What kind of classes do you have? Rebecca: (meek tone/looks at paper) I have Archery, Martial arts, and Healing.

Lumina and Ichi look at each other. Ichi: are you sure you want to take those classes? Lumina: yeah. Are you sure? Rebecca: (meek tone) I'm sure. Oh! Here's the store! The girls went to some clothing store. They enter in and walking around. The clerk has brown hair with black eyes and wearing a purple dress. Clerk: (sees Rebecca walking up to her) are you from Royal Academy? Rebecca: (meek tone/surprise) yes. I am. Clerk: I'm sorry. I don't think we don't have what you need. The things we have are these three. The three pictures were one outfit for a cowgirl. Second one is an outfit for a tennis player. Rebecca liked the third one. The outfit has green robes, white pants, with green shoes. Rebecca: (meek tone/smiles) I'll take the third one please. Clerk: (smiles) would you like have a different color for the outfit? Rebecca: (meek tone) can you make it white? Clerk: of course. She takes out a wand and made the outfit appear. The clerk waves her wand and made the clothes and the shoes white. Clerk put them in a bag and hand it to Rebecca. Rebecca paid the clerk and left. There is one more store to go. It was the weapon store. Ichi was happy to enter the store and so is Lumina. All the girls enter the store and see a man at lest around his forties, I believe he's a black smith. Blacksmith: welcome ladies! I can I assist you? Rebecca: (meek tone) I'm looking for a bow for my archery class. Black smith: okay. Now let's see.

The Blacksmith was searching some bows and he only got three bows. Blacksmith: please, take your pick. Rebecca looking at the bows, but she saw the white one glowing. She picks up the bow and looks at it. Rebecca: (meek tone) excuse me sir? What kind of bow is this? Blacksmith: that's a light bow. That bow is very weak, but very fast. So, is that one good? Rebecca: (smiles/meek tone) yes. I'll take it. Rebecca, Lumina, and Ichi left the store, went back on the bus, and went back to the academy.

The girls went back to the academy and see all their friends. Joey: hey guys! Yusuke: yeah. Where were you? The girls simply smiles and then said: we went shopping! The girls told them about waking up late, getting their things and that's basically that's it. Yami: so, you have Archery, Martial Arts, and Healing? Rebeccame: (meek tone) yup! Kagome: are you sure? Those are hard classes. While everyone talked to Rebecca, they went to the dining room, eating their dinner. After that, it was getting late. Rebecca, Lumina, and Ichi went to bed. Tomorrow is the first day of the classes!

(End of chapter)

Reader Freak: (meek tone) hello readers! that outfit I choose is the same outfit from Li's from cardcaptors. I really like that outfit!I have a surprise for you if you guess who I am. I'm a character in this story. But who? There's a hint in this chapter. Good luck! And please review.


	7. Chapter 6

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) hello readers! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Gomen nasai! But here's the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know the anime/ book/ cartoon/ manga/ movie/ video game characters in this story! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

Rebecca heard her alarm clock go off. She presses a button and makes it stop. She got up and took a shower. After a ten minute shower, she brushed her teeth and her hair. And then change into her baby blue sailor uniform with white skater shoes and white scarf. Lumina was wearing a purple training outfit and so did Ichi, but in black. Rebecca grabs her backpack and off to the dinning room. It was 7:45 and it was breakfast. The girls went to the dining room. All the princes and princesses were mostly there. Rebecca was thinking maybe they are still asleep. So, the three of them were eating their breakfast. After they ate their breakfast the bell rings.

As the girls walking through the halls, Rebecca asks them something. Rebecca: (meek tone) so, you guys have training? Ichi: yup. It's a rule here. Lumina: "All the protectors must train in order to protect the prince or princess" that's the rule. Ichi: also we must train all day as well. You know what's cool? Rebecca: (meek tone) what? Lumina and Ichi smiles and simply said we have Martial arts together! Rebecca: (meek tone/surprise) really? Ichi: yes sir re! Lumina: you're going to love our two senseis! Ichi: but when you have it? Rebecca: (looks at paper/meek tone) um…third period. Both of them cheers and keep on walking. Ichi: here's the class room!

All of them see big wooden doors. Lumina: professor Yukina is you healing teacher. She's very nice. Ichi: it's hard to believe that Yukina is the same age as us, and she's a professor! Any who, your better go in. we will see you in third period! Ichi and Lumina went to their training. Rebecca opens the door and enters the classroom. There were only two people in the classroom. One girl has blue hair with pinkish eyes, another girl who has greenish hair with red eyes. Rebecca: (meek tone/nervously) um... are you professor Yukina? Yukina looks up from her desk and smiles. Yukina: yes. I am. Baton: hello there! I'm Madam Baton from the Yu Yu hakusho world! Please to meet you! Rebecca: (meek tone) hello. I'm Hikari. Both of them were surprise by that name. Yukina: I'm honored to meet you. Baton: (smiles) me too. The bell ring and class had begun.

Yukina went up to the chalk board and write some things down. Rebecca and Baton were just taking notes. After some notes, the bell rings. So, Professor Yukina gave us some homework and we are off to second period. Rebecca was putting her homework in her backpack and went to the stadium. As Rebecca went to the front of the stadium and she was shock. It was huge! So, she enters it and see a field fill of targets. So, she walks to the field and taking a look around. Voice: may I help you? Rebecca turn around and sees a cute elf with blonde hair and blue eyes and very tall, wearing a green tunic.

Rebecca: (blushing very red/meek tone) um…is this archery? Elf: yes it is. You have this class? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes. I'm Hikari. (Bows) please to meet you! He was shock by that name. Voice: Sir Legolas. Who is this? Both of them turn around and see another elf that has same clothing but with a green cap under the cap it has blonde hair also blue eyes. Legolas: Sir Link! I want you to meet Hikari. She's a student in this class! Link: (bows) please to meet you, your highness. Rebecca: (meek tone/blushing) yes! Please to meet you! Legolas: (sees something) hello Sir Speedy. Rebecca: (turns around and sees a boy with orange hair with a mask and wearing a red outfit) Speedy: (looks at Rebecca) interesting. Why a cute girl has this class? Rebecca :( blushing/meek tone) umm… Voice: students! Sorry I'm late!

The four of them turn around and see a man wearing green tights, green tunic, and a hat with a feather on it. He also has brown hair with brown eyes and his height is between Legolas and Link. Legolas: (shook his head) no. you're just in time. Man: (looks at Rebecca) ah yes. You must be Princess Hikari. I'm your archery teacher, Professor Hood. And welcome to archery. Rebecca :( meek tone/smiles) thank you Professor. Professor Hood: now let introduce the lads. This is Sir Legolas. (Points to him) and this is Sir Link. (Points again) and this is Sir Speedy. (Points) Rebecca: (bows to them/meek tone)) please to meet you again. Professor Hood: you already met them? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes sir.

The bell finally ring and it was time to do archery. Professor Hood was giving demonstrations to his students and then, it was time to let them give them a try. Everyone was at their places. They were twenty yards from the targets; all of them put their quivers on their backs and did their stances. Professor Hood was evaluating everyone and then said: ok. Now shoot! Everyone did want he said and shoot their arrows. All of their arrows were in the bull's eye. Professor Hood simply applauses for their performances and all of a sudden the bell rings. Professor Hood: ok students! It's lunch time. Tomorrow we shoot. Enjoy your day!

As everyone went out of the stadium and was heading the academy. Rebecca said her farewells to her archery friends and meeting up with Ichi and Lumina in the dining room. As Rebecca got in the room, she saw Ichi and Lumina waiting for her at their table. Rebecca: (meek tone) hey guys! Ichi: hi hikari. Lumina: hello Rebecca! The girls was talking about their day and having a good time. After lunch, Ichi and Lumina was showing the way to the temple where are they are training.

Ichi: trust us hikari. You will love this class! Lumina: yup yup! Rebecca :( meek tone) okay. As the girls went back of the academy, there was a forest. All of them went inside to the forest and see a big temple. Rebecca was standing there and her mouth was wide open. Ichi: (waving her hand) earth to hikari! Rebecca: (snaps out of it/meek tone) huh? Lumina: come on! We will show you the changing rooms! The girls went inside the temple. There was nobody there. Ichi: good. Everyone is changing their fighting outfits. Lumina: you got that one right. Ichi: any who, this way hikari.

The three of them went to the girl's changing rooms. Ichi and Lumina went back wearing their fighting outfits. Rebecca was wearing her fighting outfit as well. The green outfit looked cute! Rebecca loved it and she is glad to pick it. She tucks in her pink hair in the green hat and brushes her pink bangs to cover her M. tiara. All of them went out and see other people. They were a lot of protectors! All of them were training and some stretching. Ichi and Lumina took Rebecca to their senseis. The first sensei was a short old woman with gray pinkish hair, brown eyes, and wearing a red robe with a green sash. The second sensei was an old man with long gray hair with in a pony tail, purple eyes, and wearing a samurai outfit. The girls walk up to them.

Ichi: (bows) hello senseis. Lumina: (bows) hi sensei Genkai and sensei Misaki. Both: hello girls. Rebecca: (meek tone/bows) hello senseis. I'm Hikari and I'm your new student. The senseis smile at her. They thought a princess would complain about joining this class. But for her, it's genuine. Both: welcome to marital arts. Rebecca: (meek tone) thank you. Voice: hey Ichi! All of them turn around and see Yusuke. Yusuke: you promise me to fight. Ichi: now? Yusuke: yes. Ichi: okay. (Turns around) see you later! Ichi leaves and fights with Yusuke. Voice: hey Lumina! Lumina turn around and see her boyfriend Trey Racer. Lumina: hi Trey. Trey: (smiles) hello Lumina. Lumina: (turns to Rebecca) see you later. Trey and Lumina walks together and talking. Voice: hey you with the green outfit!

Rebecca turns around and sees Joey. Joey walks up to her and said: dude, do you want to fight? Rebecca: ((dude?)) and then it hit her. Joey dose not recognize her. Genkai: (interrupts) of course he does. Now, call everyone and let everyone watch you two fight. Joey: okay! While Joey tells everyone, Rebecca asks them a question. Rebecca: (meek tone) um…sensei? Genkai: yes? Rebecca: (meek tone) why did you not tell him? Genkai: to see his reaction. As Joey around up the students and let everyone see what's going on. Genkai: students! If you pay attention to this fight, extra credit! As everyone heard this, all of them sit on the ground. (By the way, it's outside) Joey was stretching and also Rebecca. Misaki: will the fighters please step forward? Both: (step forward) Misaki: now shake hands and let the best fighter wins! Both: (shake hands). Joey realizes that this guy's hand is soft. Both: (let goes) Misaki: Ready? Both: (fighting positions) Misaki: GO!

(End of chapter)

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) again, I'm sorry I took so long! Gomen nasai! Here's another hint: look back the last chapter and see the last paragraph! Good luck! Any who please review!


	8. Chapter 7

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) hello readers! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update! Gomen nasai! But here's the chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know the anime/ book/ cartoon/ manga/ movie/ video game characters in this story! The characters belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 7

(Meanwhile in the forest)

A person in a black cloak was walking in the forest and senses something. Person: finally! I found him! Or was it her? It does not matter! The person was running towards to the energy. Around his neck was a necklace and its jewel was glowing red. All this person want is get to the energy!

(Meanwhile at the temple)

Joey and Rebecca were fighting which lasted for 10 minutes. Joey was having fun with this fighter. Though he thinks he has seen this fighter before. But who? Rebecca was having a time of her life too. Both of them simply smile and still continue the fighting. Lumina and Ichi was sitting on the ground and looking worried. Ichi: (whisper tone) this is not good. Lumina: (whisper tone) I know. All the students were still watching this fight. They never have seen a good fight for along time. And then both of the fighters stop and was standing there huffing and puffing. Joey was out of breath and so is Rebecca. Joey: (panting) okay…how about one more hit and one of us wins? Sounds good? Rebecca: (nods) Joey: okay…let's go!

Without further of do both of them do a high kick and then both of them went to the ground and laying there. Lumina and Ichi were worried that Rebecca is hurt. The person in the black cloak was standing in the trees. Person: ((interesting…Wheeler is defeated by that fighter?)) this person thought. So, the person jumps down on the ground and put his hand on the dirt and a bunch of vines came out of the ground and was wrapping around some of the students, Joey and Rebecca up in the air.

Student1: HELP ME! Student2: AAAAAHHHH! Student3: (the vines wrap him around and can't breathe) Joey: this sucks! I wanted to defeat this guy! Person: (snaps his fingers and let the students and Joey down, except Rebecca) Rebecca: (the vine is still wrapped around her body) Ichi: HIKARI! Lumina: REBECCA! Joey: (looks at them) WHAT! You mean I was fighting her highness! Lumina: (serious look on her face) yes…you were. Joey: HOLY SHIT! (Looks up and sees the person jumps up the trees and taking a good look at the Rebecca) Rebecca: ((this is not good! I can't fight anymore! I feel so weak.))

The person was looking closely at her. Then, remove her green hat and her pink hair fall out and this person smiles. Person: you're cute. Out of nowhere Hiei show up and slice this person's cloak and revealed the person. Rebecca gasp. Hiei: A Halfling. It was a boy no doubt; he was a half cat demon. Also his hair was dirty blonde. Wearing black long pants, a white t-shirt and his eyes are hazel. But, his hazel eyes are red! Hiei: so, were did you come from? Half breed? Lance: my name is not half breed! It's Lance! Rebecca sees his eyes were so kind. Why is he evil? Could it be that he's control by something? But what is it? Rebecca snaps back in to reality and sees Hiei draw his katana and trying to strike him. Lance smirks, dodges his attack and then punch Hiei down to the ground. Rebecca: (meek tone) Sir Hiei!

Hiei was lying on the ground and trying to get up. Ichi and Lumina jumps up the trees, brunch to brunch. Ichi: (anger face) get the fuck away from hikari! Lance: (smirks) Lumina: get away from her! You understand? Lance: no. not really. Lance was still smirking and Ichi was getting anger by the minute. Lumina was getting angry too. Lance: well, it's nice to meet you all and I am on my way! Good bye! (Snaps fingers, catches Rebecca and leaving them behind/running on trees) Ichi: COME BACK HERE! Lumina: Rebecca! Hang in there! Rebecca was still weak and feeling like she needs to sleep.

Ichi: do you sense that? Lumina: yes. Her energy is very low. Ichi: crap! Let's hurry! Lumina: right! Both: (still running on the trees) Lance looks down and sees Rebecca trying her best not to fall asleep. And it hit her, she see his necklace was the source! So, Rebecca grabs the necklace, snatch it and throw it on the ground. All you can see its shatters of the jewel. Lance's eyes went back to normal and both of them begin to fall in the forest. Jin was flying around and sees Rebecca and Lance falling. So, Jin catches them both and went back to the temple.

End of chapter

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) I'm so sorry that I have not been updating! I hope you readers liked the chapter! Any who please review!


	9. Chapter 8

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) I'm so sorry that I have not been updating! Finally that my computer is working, I can update my story now! Okay enough chit chatting, now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own all the things in this story! They belong to their respective owners! Also I don't anything from Harry Potter as well!

Chapter 8

Jin was flying and holding Rebecca under his arm and Lance is under his other arm. Lance is unconscious and looks of it, it's not good. Jin saw Rebecca fell asleep under his arm, so he flew faster. He saw the temple and landed in front of the sensei Misaki and sensei Genkai. He gently put both of them down. Then, Rebecca woke up and saw Jin, Misaki, and Genkai staring at her. Jin: are you okay, your highness? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes I am.

Ichi and Lumina ran up to Rebecca and gave her a group hug. Lumina: we were so worry about you! Ichi: yeah! Are you okay? Rebecca: yes I am. But I don't know if Lance is okay. Rebecca stands up and checks if he's okay. Ichi: hikari why are you checking on him? He's the one who cause the destruction of these grounds. Rebecca: (meek tone) he was being control by a jewel. Lumina: a jewel? Ichi: so happen to the jewel? Rebecca: (meek tone) I broke it. Genkai: child. What kind of jewel was it? Rebecca: (meek tone) it was a green jewel but it keeps glowing red. Genkai: the controlling jewel. Lumina: you mean? Ichi: no way! Misaki: that means this boy is from the Dark Academy. Rebecca looks at them then stared at Lance and then checking his forehead and gasp.

Rebecca: (meek tone) he's burning up! Genkai: that means he's getting weaker by the minute. Rebecca: (meek tone) Sensei. Is it okay to take him to the Hospital Wing? Genkai and Misaki stare at each other then Misaki said Okay. Rebecca simply smiles and puts Lance's arm over her shoulders and beginning to run really fast. Ichi and Lumina begin to follow her. Genkai: Jin. While you were following them, did you see anything out of the ordinary? Jin: no. not really. But, only sense the darkness from the jewel. Misaki: You're sure? Jin: positive. Genkai: thank you Jin. Jin: anytime.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

Two people were walking along then step on something fragile. Both of them look down and examine the shards of the broken jewel. Figure1: it looks like it did not work. I sense Lance in the Royal Academy. Figure2: Good. Maybe we can lay low for a while. Then suddenly both of them sense something. Figure2: RUN! Both of them were running like mad and were heading were the Hospital Wing is at.

End of chapter

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) again I'm so sorry! I you guys liked the chapter! Please review!


	10. Chapter 9

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) hi! Me again! I'm still so sorry that I have not been updating! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't won anything!

Chapter 9

(Meanwhile with the two figures)

Both of them are still running and saw a door. Figure2: almost there! Both of them open the door at the same time and slam it. Nobody was in the halls. Both of them removed their cloaks. Figure1 was a male with brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white t-shirt with white skater shoes. Figure 2 was also a male. With black hair, green eyes and his outfit is all black. Man: what now, Lanser? Lanser: well knowing that little baka, he is behind us. (Points behind him) come on Lan. Both of them were walking down the halls and stop in front of the doubles doors and the doors say Hospital Wing.

(Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing)

Ichi: hey Doctor Kido! A man around in his twenties who has blue hair and black eyes and he was follow by a weird creature. Lumina: Hi Joe! Hi Gomamon! Joe: hey guys. So is it true? Ichi: (looks puzzled) what's true? Joe: that your with Hikari! Rebecca: (meek tone) it's true. Joe looks at her and starts freaking out. Joe: I'm so sorry your highness! Gommamon: yeah! Me too! Rebecca: (meek tone) it's okay. Um…can you help this him? (Looks at Lance). Joe: yeah. Put him on the bed. Rebecca put Lance on the bed and seat down on the chair beside. Until Lan and Lanser open the door.

Both Ichi and Lumina looks at them. Ichi: Lan? Lanser? Lumina: that means… Both: LANCE IS THE HALF CAT DEMON! Lan: (smiles) bingo. Lanser did not say anything; he simply walks towards Lance's bed and then said: how is he? Joe: he's going to be fine. He has a fever. But, I have to report Miss Faragonda about this. Ichi: I'll report to her. After all you are helping us. Be right back, okay? (Leaves). After Ichi left, Lan and Lanser looks at Rebecca.

Lan: (smiles) you must be Hikari, the light princess. I'm Lan and this is Lanser. (Points to him) we are Lance's protectors. Lanser: so tell me. What happen to Lance? Rebecca and Lumina told the whole story to them and then Lan said: are you sure he was wearing the controlling jewel? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes he was. Lanser: interesting. That's powerful magic and all he got is a fever? Joe: that's the symptoms to the controlling jewel. Lumina: Joe? Why are you so smart? Joe: (sweatdrops) um…because I went to college. Lanser: that was a dumb question Lumina.

(Meanwhile in Miss Faragonda's office)

Ichi: thats the whole story. Miss Faragonda: interesting. anyone got hurt? Ichi: er...well Sir Joesph and three students were hurt a little bit, but Genkai sensei took care of them. Miss Faragonda: thank goodness. lets go Ichi, I would like to see the person. Ichi: yes ma'am. Both: (leaves the office)

(Meanwhile back at the Hospital Wing)

Lanser: so tell me. Is Ichi and Lumina are really your protectors? Rebecca: (meek tone) yes. why you ask? Lanser: well, because both of them are weak and dumb. Voice: say that again and I'll break your neck! Lanser: (turns around) hey Ichi. Lan: (falls of shocks) where did you come from! Miss Faragonda: we used instant tranmission. Lumina: thats neat. Lanser don't calls us dumb! Ichi: (anger mark) or weak. Voice: so it is true! Everyone turns around and see...

End of chapter

ReaderFreak: (meek tone) cliffhanger! so who is that? please review!


	11. Chapter 10

Readerfreak: (meek tone) I'm so sorry that I have not been updating! Any who please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 10

Voice: so it is true! Everyone turns around and see… fairies? (Use your imagination knowing what the fairies and pixies would look like). Lumina: Oh! I heard of them! They use to live in Kingdom of Light. Ichi: (sarcasm) OMG! You finally know something! Lumina: (vein pops out) Shut up! Lan: any who, what do you what? Fairy: I'm the leader of the Fairies and the pixies, Lilly is my name, and we heard that Hikari is here.

Lanser: (points to Rebecca) she's right here. Lilly and her friends look at her and fly around her. Kiki: wow she's pretty! Mimi: you know it! Lilly: wow! I can see why almost the guys here like her! Rebecca begins to blush. Rebecca :( me? The guys here like me?) Ichi: if they would, wouldn't they give her flowers or something? Lanser: nah…that's too gay. Ichi: Shut up! What about Kia? (A/N: she's coming later!) Lanser: that's a different story. Lan: (sighs) Kianna… Lumina: (sighs/blushing) Trey… Ichi: (sighs) Yami Bakura…

Rebecca saw this and never realize that everyone had boyfriends and girlfriends except her. Everyone hears a groan and looks at Lance. Lance: where am I? Lan: You're in the Hospital Wing in Royal Academy. Lance: (sits up straight) what! How? Ichi: you should at least thank hikari. Without her help, you would never survive. Lance looks at Rebecca. Lance: (smiles) that's very kind of you. Thank you. Rebecca :( meek tone/smiles) your welcome. Lance: one question though, was I heavy? Rebecca: (meek tone/shake her head) nope. Lance: but how? Lumina&Ichi: she bee training all her life, she's use to it. Both: (look at each other) Ichi: you own me a soda. Lumina: Darn! Lance: (sweat drops) I see… (Looks at Rebecca again) is something wrong?

Rebecca :( stands up and gently feel his ears/meek tone) there real! You say your half demon correct? Lance: yes. (Purrs and close mouth real fast) Ichi: OMG! You purred! Lance: (blush fiercely) SHUT UP! Lanser: man. I can't wait to tell everyone. Lan: yeah me too. Lance: (gets out of bed) oh no you don't! It's bad enough they know I'm a half demon! Rebecca: (meek tone) being a half demon is bad? Voice: nah…it's just difficult for them that's all. Ichi: hey Kel! Lumina: yeah Kel, whats up? Rebecca turns around and sees a guy who has long black hair and black eyes and wearing black shirt, baggy jeans, and boots. Kelvis: Hi everyone. I heard there was commotion outside and… Ichi: don't tell me. You got a pass from you professor and see whats going on. True? Kelvis: (smiles) true. (Looks at Rebecca) you must be Hikari, I'm I wrong? Rebecca: (meek tone) no…of course. Lumima: your so nosey, Kel. Kelvis: if you were stuck in chemistry, would you stay? Lumina: (thinking) hmmm……..no. Kelvis: that's my answer. All of a sudden a noise breaks out and everyone stop and hears the noise.

End of chapter

Readerfreak: (meek tone) again I'm soo sorry! please review!


	12. Chapter 11

Readerfreak: (meek tone) I'm sorry that I have not been a updating! Please forgive me! No more talking! On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic.

Chapter 11

Ms. Faragonda: everyone! Stay in here while I check it out! Understood? All: yes ma'am! As Ms.Faragonda left, Everyone waited until three girls run in the hospital wing. One girl have blond hair with pink streaks with bright eyes and wearing a white summer dress with white sandals. The second girl have also blonde hair with blue eyes and her outfit is black pants with a black t-shirt and black boots. And the last girl have dirty blonde hair color with golden blonde streaks and her outfit is white tank top with black pants with black skater shoes.

Lance: hey! Its Kay, Kianna, and Kia! Lan: (hearts with his eyes) Kianna my love! Lanser: oh brother! Kay: guys! There's trouble out side! All: WHAT! Kia: come on! Lets go! Everyone was running out the Hospital wing threw the halls and to outside. Rebecca looks up and sees something. Rebecca: (meek tone) guys! What is that! Everyone looks up and sees five strange creatures with wings. Kianna: eww! What is that! Ichi: low rank demons that's what! Kelvis: oh yeah! Time for action! (takes out two keyblades) Rebecca: (looking at the keyblades/meek tone) what are those? Kelvis: these are called keyblades! These are my favorite weapons! Lanser: enough talking! Those demons are going this way! (points were the temple is) Lance: lets move! All: right!

(meanwhile at the dark academy)

Naraku: I see…this is the girl? Excellent. Now I will inform him.

(end of chapter)

Readerfreak: (meek tone) I know it's short. Now I'm senior and I have a lot things to do. I'm sorry! Please review!


	13. Author's note

Author's note

Readerfreak: (meek tone) man, it's been a long time coming back. Ichi: well let's see, you graduated from high school , went to grad night, then two days later you had your graduation party, then for while went shopping and yesterday went to the movies, also for the past 5 weeks you been working on your chapters...did I forgot anything?

Readerfreak: (meek tone/sighs) no. Lumina: don't forget you 18th birthday, which is in 21 days. Readerfreak:(meek tone/sweatdrops) you don't have to remind me. Ichi: well anyways, you need to hurry up and finishes those chapters! trust me, I think our friends can't wait any longer. Readerfreak: (meek tone) okay. (to readers) I know your waiting for me, I'm very sorry you have to wait! I hope that I can update during this week. I'm glad I'm back!

Readerfreak


	14. Chapter 12

Reader freak: (meek tone) yay! I finally updated! Without further a due, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Chapter 12

Lanser: (takes out a cannon) Lan: (turns into a shadow hound) Ichi: "Off to the temple!" Everyone is running off to the temple and seeing all the students running off to the academy and the protectors stay behind. Genkai: "what do want creature?" Demon1: "our master wants the last heir." Misaki: "no he won't!" Demon1: "very well. boys, find the last heir!" Two of the flying demons went to different directions and then both of them got destroy. Demon1: "WHAT!"

Kelvis: "You know. those two weren't as tough as I thought they were." Everyone got there just in time and got into their fighting stances. The Demon saw Rebecca and said:" you won't see the last of us! Our master wants you, last heir!" Then the Demon disappear. Lumina: "aww... I wanted to fight!" Ichi: "well, at least theres no troubles."

Lanser: (puts away cannon) "For now." Lance: "why would someone hate Hikari? Genkai: "I don't know. but we have to be up for the tasks for the greater evil." Misaki: "You kids better watch yourselfs, okay?" All: "Yes!"Everyone went back to the academy and went to Ms. Faragonda's office. Ms. Faragonda: "interesting. so they came here for Hikari?"

Ichi: "yeah. but why?" Ms. Faragonda: "I don't know. but I'll look into this." Then there's was a knock at the door. Lumina: "I'll get that!" Lumina opens the door and see... Lance: (surpise look) "it's Ms. Lulu!" Everyone stands up for Ms. Lulu (FFX) and she sits down and facing Ms. Faragonda.

Ms. Lulu: "I believe these boys went here for a reason. I would like to know why." Ms. Faragonda: "it was because Lance was being controlled by a jewel and his protectors were following him." Ms. Lulu: "who broke the spell?" Ms. Faragonda:"it was Hikari." Ms. Lulu: (rise eyebrow) "the last hier? oh come on Ms. Faragonda! The last hier has not been around for 16 years." Lance: (shaking a little) "aactuallyy sshe iis rright hhere."(points to Rebecca)

Ms. Lulu stands up and walks up to Rebecca. Ms.Lulu: "your the last hier?" Rebecca: (meek tone) "yes ma'am. I am." Ms. Lulu: "well, I beg your pardon. I'm Ms. Lulu, the headmistress of the Dark Academy." Rebecca: (meek tone/bows) "it's a honor to meet you."

(meanwhile)

The Demon was flying around and looking for something or someone. Then the demon see someone by a lake and he lands next to this hooded stranger. Stranger: "did you found the last hier?" Demon: "YES! like you said, she is at the Royal Academy." Stranger: "hmm... she's a woman?" Demon: "well you descibe the features of the last heir and how her power is different from other peoples."

Stranger: "who defeated the other two demons?" Demon: " The Keyblade master" Stranger: "WHAT!" Voice: "it is true." Stranger: "what is it Naraku?" Naraku stood there and simply smirks. Naraku: "oh. it's everything."

(end of chapter)

Readerfreak: (meek tone) uh-oh! what does he mean everything? I'm so glad I updated for, how long? Ichi: for two months. Lumina: (smiles) and you have a college life now. Readerfreak: (meek tone) please don't remind. anywho, I'm soo happy! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! please Review!


End file.
